


The Shimmer Of An Arrow (Of Love)

by bafflinghaze



Series: Two Ranger Men [2]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Ain't nothing new if yer follow me on tumblr, Banter, Chapter 8 has top!Crowley/bottom!Halt, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour (I hope), M/M, Slice of Life, flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine if we weren't lovers," Crowley said grandiosely.<br/>Halt scoffed. "As though anyone else can put up with you."<br/>Crowley shook his head. "No, think about it," he insisted. "What if we weren't gay?" His eyes widened and his voice dropped to a whisper. "What if you married <em>Pauline?</em>"<br/>"Crowley, you are an idiot. Go do your work before Duncan orders me to throw you in the moat."<br/>Crowley sighed. "Gilan's much more fun than you." Nonetheless, he kissed the surly Halt on the cheek before fleeing (laughing) back to his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are a collection of roughly time ordered Halt/Crowley drabbles. I thought it was high time I put them on AO3, if only because they'll be easier to read here than on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: awkward first time Cralt](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/140483103778/are-you-still-taking-prompts-because-awkward)

Halt moaned into the kiss. He heard Crowley chuckle, but before he could spit out a remark, Crowley started to nibble down his neck.

However, Halt gasped and came back to himself when a cold hand slipped against his stomach. “Crowley,” he grumbled, trying to straighten his shirt.

Crowley’s eyes were wide with innocence. “Aren’t we—”

“Going to fuck?” Halt said crassly. “If _I’m_ going to be ‘taking it’, I do it on _my_ terms.”

“Then maybe _I_ should do it first,” Crowley shot back, unfazed. He picked out the vial of oil from Halt’s pocket.

Halt made a motion for it—the vial fumbled in Crowley’s fingers and it fell with a _smash!_

Halt gave a world weary sigh. “Maybe we should do it the old-world way and get married first.”

“A Ranger is always prepared,” Crowley grinned. From his own pocket was another vial of oil. “Right, so, maybe we should get on the bed.”

“And _maybe_ we should take our clothes off first.”

Crowley stared down at his clothes. They had just both left dinner in their full Ranger regalia: belts and criss-crossed ties and layers and _layers_. “I think,” Crowley started slowly, “that Ranger uniform only needs the cloak, don’t you think?”

Halt smirked. “Well, if you want to go nude under the cloak, I’m not stopping you. Think of all the stuffy old barons you can scare.”

“It’s your fault,” Crowley was sullen. “I don’t feel in the mood anymore.”

Halt rolled his eyes and started to strip his clothes. “Come on, I want to see your skinny hairy legs.”

“ _You’re_ Ibernian. _You_ have hairy legs,” Crowley retorted on principle. He started to tug off his leggings, and woe befell him as he accidentally leaned against Halt and they both collapsed partially on the bed.

“This is definitely not how I imagined it. Clearly I forgot to factor _you_ in,” Halt grimaced.

Crowley started to laugh breathlessly. He buried his face in Halt’s stomach—still clothed—in effort to stop. “Okay, okay, I’m going to be serious now.”

Halt’s lips cracked into a smile despite himself. He quickly scowled and rolled over so that Crowley was lying on his back. “Stay. Let _me_ do it.”

Crowley scooted up the bed and kicked off his leggings. And sucked in a breath when Halt turned to him, naked. “Come here,” he breathed.

And Halt, with a slight smirk and an uncertainty in his eyes, did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: The first time they said "I love you"](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/128840320178/haltcrowley-the-first-time-they-said-i-love)

It was a day that felt, to Crowley, a little removed from time. The weather was average, for Araluen: slightly overcast, a little chilly in the morning and warming up during the day.

He and Halt had escaped into the green shade of the forest to ostensibly practice their shooting. They did, of course, but admittedly Crowley had spent a lot of time using his silent movement to jest with Halt.

They didn’t _need_ to practice, not at that point. And it was a nice day—both things that Crowley said in protest when Halt growled at him.

‘If you weren’t _planning_ to practice, then why did you come?’ Halt said.

Crowley grinned, feeling rather fond of Halt’s angry-but-not-really face. ‘To spend the day with you. Alone. By ourselves.’

‘Right.’ Halt turned away.

Halt’s skin was a little too dark for Crowley to tell whether or not Halt was blushing, but the slight way Halt’s eyes flickered away and down said that he _was_ embarrassed.

Whether Halt was embarrassed due Crowley’s words, or embarrassed that Crowley was his lover—Crowley didn’t know nor care. Crowley gently removed Halt’s bow out of the way and slid his hands over Halt’s hips.

A fizzle of feeling thrummed through Crowley when Halt slid his arms around Crowley’s waist. Crowley leaned in for a kiss, and Halt, for all his rolled eyes, met him at the center.

And very soon, clothes were discarded. After all, there was some things Crowley wanted to do in the privacy of the forest…

* * *

Feeling languid, Crowley stretched himself out beside Halt. He traced the planes of Halt’s chest, up the curve and bump of his neck, the roughness of his beard.

‘What are you doing?’ Halt asked, turning his head and making Crowley’s fingers slip into his mouth.

Crowley smiled. ‘I love you.’ His heart was full of the truth of the words.

Halt started to frown. ‘Crowley—’

Crowley kissed Halt’s forehead. ‘You don’t need to say anything.’

‘No,’ Halt tilted his head and kissed Crowley on the lips. ‘I…’

Crowley saw Halt’s eyes flicker to the side and down a little, so Crowley leaned in. ‘What was that?’

‘I love you, you damned man,’ Halt groused.

Crowley’s smile widened and promptly proceeded to snog the life out of Halt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: Halt staring at Crowley when he isn't paying attention and him getting all flustered.](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/133824498858/crowleyhalt-please-halt-staring-at-crowley)

Halt kept his face impassive, but inside, he was itching with the need to throw the noble into the moat.

Both Duncan and Crowley had wanted Halt to attend their meeting with one of the southern nobles about taxes, or lack thereof. And thus, they were all seated at a table, talking about dry matters. In Halt’s excellent opinion, this noble was embezzling and the brigands were the ghosts of lies.

Halt scowled a little. Unfortunately, he’d been specifically told not to throw nobles and other people in power into moats. Halt turned his eyes to the sheaf of reports in front of him, eyes reading over words he’d read over already.

Bored with all the diplomacy, Halt shifted slightly to put Crowley in view. He let his eyes trace the curve of Crowley’s jaw, the curve of Crowley’s neck and his adam’s apple. Almost unwillingly, Halt’s eyes travelled further down, across a chest hidden by a loose tunic, down to where Crowley’s groin would be, if it weren’t hidden by the blasted table.

Halt dragged his eyes back up, and he was amused to see the faintest blush spread across Crowley’s cheeks.

Satisfied, Halt turned his attention back to the noble who thought he could lie to the King and his Rangers.

After the meeting ended and the noble was escorted out of the meeting room with Duncan and a guard (not to be thrown into the moat, Halt thought a little wistfully), Crowley turned and glared at Halt.

“ _You_ , Halt,” Crowley muttered. The room was empty but them, and Crowley shut the door firmly and propped a chair against it.

Halt folded his arms. “Forgetting my name in your old age?” he said lightly.

Crowley slowly grinned. “There’s no table blocking your view now, is there?” He rucked up his tunic and palmed his groin.

Halt’s cock immediately stirred in response. Smoothly, Halt rose from his chair and swiftly walked across the room. He stopped just a few paces in front of Crowley.

Crowley shifted backwards until he was leaning against the wall, head tilted back. “Well?” he teased. And _tease_ he was doing: Halt’s eyes dragged down, and he could see Crowley’s cock stiffening under his palm.

Halt swallowed, and with practiced ease, undid Crowley’s breeches. He pushed Crowley’s hand away and grasped Crowley’s cock. It twitched in Halt’s hand.

“If you’re just going to _look_ at it—” Crowley started.

Halt narrowed his eyes. Without preamble, he dropped to his knees and took Crowley’s cock into his mouth.

Crowley gasped, and his hand sunk into Halt’s hair. “Fuck, good.”

Halt looked up and his eyes met Crowley’s, blown dark with lust. Halt groaned.

“Fuck, yes, suck it,” Crowley growled, thrusting into Halt’s mouth.

Halt obeyed, moving his head back and forth, sucking and licking Crowley’s cock, a taste he loved and frankly never got enough of. Halt’s own erection was pressing against too-rough fabric. With a moan, Halt stuck a hand down his breeches and tugged his cock out.

Crowley’s hand tightened in his hair and his cock pulsed in Halt’s mouth. Halt relaxed his head and Crowley started fucking his face in earnest.

“Fuck, god, _Halt_ ,” Crowley groaned nonsensically.

Halt hummed, a hand toying with Crowley’s balls. Crowley jerked and he started to come in Halt’s mouth.

Halt swallowed and sucked until Crowley was spent, slumped against the wall. Quickly, Halt fisted his own cock and with a shudder, came.

Crowley dragged Halt up onto his feet and turned them around and pressed _Halt_ against the wall in a hard kiss.

“I take you liked it,” Halt deadpanned.

Crowley laughed breathlessly. “Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: Crowley did something stupid an nearly gave Halt a heart attack. Cue angry, overprotective Halt and Crowley trying to get his bf to sit down and snuggle because "I NEARLY DIED"](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/128397721503/haltcrowley-crowley-did-something-stupid-an)

‘What were you _thinking_ , trying to scale the blasted tower?!’ Halt raged. He physically dragged Crowley away from the walls of castle, as though to remove temptation.

For reasons that Halt did not care about, Crowley had climbed the tower bare-handed, and climbed _down_ again instead of taking the damned inside stairs. The climbing had brought out the last of the brigands Halt had been chasing, but it had also invited attempts to _shoot down_ Crowley as he climbed.

‘Slow _down_ ,’ Crowley said roughly, tugging back.

Halt glared at him. ‘You could have _died_. You’re damn lucky those brigands couldn’t shoot to save their lives!’

‘Halt—’

‘And what was I supposed to do? Shoot the arrows out of the sky?’

‘Halt!’ Crowley took a step back from Halt and sat straight down to the ground. ‘Yeah, you’re right, I just scaled the tower. Give me a _break_.’

‘You shouldn’t have done it, Crowley,’ Halt said, crossing his arms.

Crowley rolled his eyes. ‘Do I need to remind you that I’m a ranger as well? Did you at least captured all those men?’

‘Of course!’ Halt snapped.

‘Well, good.’ Crowley held his hands, palm up, in front of him. They were dirty, nails ragged and covered in scratches. ‘Going to need a cream for this.’

And all of a sudden, Halt deflated and sank to his knees beside Crowley. ‘I…you could have died.’

‘I could have,’ Crowley said evenly.

Halt looked at him, letting his eyes rove over Crowley. Over the scuffed clothing, the tear in Crowley’s tunic, the glint of his oakleaf. The broadness of his shoulders, the column of his neck, the dark roughness across his jaw and chin.

It had been _so_ close. The arrows that hit the stone next to Crowley, the wind that more than one threatened to blow Crowley down to the ground…

Crowley’s arms extended out. ‘Come here.’

Halt obeyed, hugging Crowley tightly.

‘I’m okay,’ Crowley whispered into Halt’s hair. ‘I’m okay.’

‘You’re okay,’ Halt repeated. The solidness and warmth of Crowley was real, against his chest, beneath his hands.

They stayed like that, until Crowley’s heart and Halt’s heart both calmed, until the fear of lost had drained from Halt’s body. Then, they stood up as one and got back to being rangers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The slash version of Halt’s departure (The Icebound Land)](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/126838166775/the-slash-version-of-halts-departure-the), as inspired by **[this post](http://dear-ranger-i-drank-your-coffee.tumblr.com/post/109507789282/halts-departure-how-it-really-went-down) ** by [dear-ranger-i-drank-your-coffee](http://tmblr.co/mW7ekypbBA6X_WNOKm3e-Tg).

Crowley gave Halt a sad look. ‘You can’t keep the Oakleaf, Halt.’

Halt nodded and silently passed the small silver leaf to Crowley. Seeing it, curled in Crowley’s palm, made his eyes prickle.

‘Don’t you _dare_ fucking cry,’ Crowley snarled as fingers covered the silver. ‘How could you? _How could you_?’

Halt straightened. ‘I already said. Had a bit too much liquor.’ He tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

In a flash, Crowley was pressed up into his space, fist tugging at Halt’s cloak. ‘I haven’t sleep in _fucking days_ because of youroh-so- _great_ idea to shit-talk the king!’

Halt lifted one shoulder, looking away.

Crowley’s fist twisted the fabric, dragging Halt closer. ‘He could have gotten you _executed_ ,’ he hissed.

Wetness brushed against Halt’s cheeks, and he suddenly realised Crowley was _crying_.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Crowley growled.

Crowley’s other hand came up to cup the back of Halt’s head. Salty wet lips pressed against Halt’s, and they kissed, and Halt’s stomach twisted. Hands roamed and searched and Crowley pushed against him, rough tongue and a hint of teeth until Halt _knew_ his lips were red and a little puffy.

For long moments after their lips parted, they remained standing, arms wrapped around each other.

‘Crowley...’ Halt started.

Crowley took a visible breath and took a step back. He made no attempt to wipe his tears. ‘Now go and find your apprentice,’ he said fiercely. ‘Under no circumstances are you to die. Don’t even dare _think_ about it, or I’ll personally go drag you back from hell and murder you myself.’

Halt nodded numbly. He expected no less.

‘So go and get him, and make this all worth it,’ Crowley said with finality.

They hugged, one last time, before they both mounted their horses and left in opposite directions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: Halt has a really bad nightmare one night, waking Crowley, and Crowley comforts him.](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/135543739823/halt-has-a-really-bad-nightmare-one-night-waking)

A scream welled in Halt’s throat. His chest tightened, his mouth opened, but no sound seem to come out.

“ _Will_ ,” he tried to say. He tried to move towards the fallen body, but everything felt _stuck_. 

_Will was so young!_ Halt’s mind cried. If Will hadn’t been a ranger’s apprentice, he would never had been taken by the Skandians, to die in the cold—

“Halt.”

Halt startled. He tried to look around for the voice but he could see only blurs. His eyes wouldn’t open wider. Fear crept up Halt’s chest.

“Halt!”

With a gasp, Halt woke up. Crowley was the first thing that Halt saw in the sharp relief of moonlight.

Crowley’s mouth was downturned. “Halt,” he said softly. A hand pushed back the hair across Halt’s forehead.

“Will? Where’s Will?” Halt said urgently, pushing himself up.

Crowley pushed him down again. “He’s fine. You were dreaming.”

Halt couldn’t shake the wrongness in his chest, or slow the pounding of his heart. “Are you sure? It was my fault—my fault that—“ Halt pressed his hands over his eyes.

Crowley sighed. His arms snaked around Halt and pulled Halt into his embrace. “Will…he’s a good Ranger. He survived. He doesn’t blame you.” Crowley’s hand rubbed Halt’s chest. “If we were assigning blame, it would be to the Skandians for even having slaves. To Morgarath and his aggression.”

Halt’s breathing started to even and the last vestiges of the dream faded away. “He’s okay,” Halt said slowly, forcing himself to remember the last time he had seen Will, bright and alert at Redmount, just a week ago.

“Yes, he is. And he’s coming here later today,” Crowley murmured, his voice ending with a hint of humour.

“I should ready myself for endless questions, then,” Halt said dryly.

Crowley chuckled and his arms tightened around Halt. “Yes.” He withdrew an arm and dragged the blankets back up. “Now go back to sleep. You need your energy for the coming day, old man,” Crowley said lightly.

Halt scoffed. “You’re older than me.” But he acquiesced and closed his eyes and cuddled in. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Halt/Crowley spend every night of the gathering together since they don't see each other all year round save for special occasions. One year Will follows Halt and sees them kissing. ](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/126007641528/haltcrowley-spend-every-night-of-the-gathering)

Will peered at the group of mottled-cloak rangers. He picked out Halt, but that was because of Will’s familiarity with Halt’s form, and that Halt was the only person moving away from the ranger gathering.

Will quickly followed, skirting around the groups of rangers and heading into the forest. He lost sight of Halt—made worst by the coming night—but on a hunch, Will headed towards Crowley’s secret hideout. As he drew nearer though, he heard no voices, and that made him wary. He quickly checked his surroundings before approaching the hideout. At just the side of his eyes, he made out two amorphous shapes that were just a little disjointed from the rest of the forest—Halt and Crowley.

Will grinned and crept closer. Their hoods were thrown back, and their heads were bent closely together. They hadn’t seen him, and Will felt a little bit of mischief coming on. Silently, closer, Will prepared himself to jump out in front of the two old rangers.

His jump and landing was perfect, just a few metres in front of them. But, his shout died immediately in his throat.

Halt’s and Crowley’s heads weren’t just bent closely together.

They were kissing. And Will knew he saw it just before Halt and Crowley leapt apart.

Will stared at them. That…that _this_ could happen had never crossed his mind.

Halt’s eyes narrowed, his arm moved.

Will blinked. ‘What…’ he said, immediately feeling stupid.

‘What does it look like?’ Halt growled.

Crowley place a hand on Halt’s arm. ‘Give the boy a break.’

Will frowned. ‘I’m not a boy,’ he had to protest. He was a little unnerved at seeing both rangers simultaneously roll their eyes. ‘Um, can I ask you a question?’

Halt folded his arms. ‘Yes, we’re together,’ he snapped. Crowley’s hand immediately moved up and down Halt’s arm, and Will actually saw Halt relaxing a little. Halt and Crowley exchanged a look of effortless communication and Will realised that he really didn’t know as much about Halt or Crowley as he had previously thought.

Will took a half step forward. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘It’s not relevant,’ Halt said, still with a slight growl in his tone.

Crowley scoffed. ‘There are some things even Halt is scared of.’ Crowley gave Will a serious look. ‘He was afraid you’d accuse him of being a child-molester. Some people fear homosexuals as much as they do rangers, after all.’

‘Oh,’ Will said quietly.

Halt glared at Crowley, and then at Will. ‘ _Clearly_ my contribution is unnecessary.’ He stood up in one fluid movement, surprising Will into taking a step back.

Crowley was much faster, grabbing Halt’s arm and rising also. After a quick wink at Will, Crowley tugged Halt in for a kiss. A deep kiss that had wandering hands that Will’s eyes were unwilling drawn to. Will blushed.

Halt was the one who pushed Crowley away. ‘Do that again and I’ll throw you into the nearest river.’

Crowley smirked and gave Halt a little push. ‘Off you go then.’

Halt’s eyes narrowed, but like the ranger he was, melted silently into the forest.

Crowley’s smirk turned into a fond smile.

Will looked at the place where Halt disappeared, and then back at Crowley.

Crowley sat back down, patting the space next to him. ‘Let me worry about Halt.’

Will followed his instructions, sitting down. They sat there like that for a few minutes in quiet. Will was the one to break the silence. ‘I thought Halt liked Lady Pauline.’

Crowley laughed. ‘Oh, he did, back when he was young—can you imagine that? Halt, young?’

Will shook his head earnestly, earning himself another laugh from Crowley.

Crowley grinned roguishly. ‘Let me tell you about when Halt was young…’

* * *

Eventually, they all convened back at the Gathering for dinner, as well as a hefty load of administration on Crowley’s side. Crowley caught Halt’s eye around the fireside before he went back to his hideout.

Crowley was building up a small fire when Halt arrived. Crowley may not have heard Halt (though, he’d never admit that), but he fancied that he could sense Halt, a subtle change in the air, or a sound too low for Crowley to hear consciously. Regardless, he turned and smirked.

‘I never thought I’d see the day you ran away from your own apprentice,’ Crowley said.

Halt walked up to him until there was just a hand-span of space between them. He looked unimpressed, lips down-turned.

Crowley was unfazed with Halt’s behaviour. He took that last step forward and gave Halt a strong hug.

A familiar scent, a familiar body. Crowley was starting to feel his age, in the twist of his stomach of remembering the long days he and Halt were apart due to their Ranger duties.

‘You kiss in front of Will, but not in privacy?’ Halt said drily.

‘ _Hey—_ ’

Halt’s hands captured the sides of Crowley’s face—rough skin, a tantalising texture against cheeks and stubble—and their lips pressed together in a slow kiss. Crowley’s hands pressed over ranger cloak, under, and finally rested on Halt’s waist.

Eventually their lips separated. Crowley giving a low laugh.

‘You’re getting romantic in your old age,’ Crowley joked.

Halt rolled his eyes. ‘If anyone’s old, it’s you.’ His eyes narrowed. ‘Will was acting suspicious.’

Crowley grinned. ‘Was he really? He’s fine with it, you old geezer. He’s still your little makeshift son.’

‘That goes without question,’ Halt said dismissively.

Crowley scoffed, but he let that one go. Instead, he slung an arm over Halt’s shoulders and led him to the blankets he had spread by the fire. They scuffled a bit (there may have been a small showing of knives) but they finally settled into a comfortable position, lying back on the blankets, legs pressed together and arms and torsos entangled.

Warm.

Crowley turned his head, looking at Halt’s profile. An urge overcame him, and he propped himself up on an arm and bent down to give Halt a kiss.

‘Now who’s getting a little sentimental?’ Halt said.

‘Ever thought of getting married?’

‘No.’

Crowley gave a little huff-laugh. ‘I suppose I’d drag you away to elope instead.’

Halt gave him a dry look. ‘Your skills are too poorly for that.’

Crowley hummed in response and he ran his hand across Halt’s cheek and beard.

Halt’s hand reached up, taking Crowley’s.

Crowley smiled and laid back down. ‘We’ll see.’ He could feel Halt roll his eyes.

Thinking that since he’d been sentimental, he may as well go the whole way. So, he took Halt’s hand and curled their fingers together properly. Halt didn’t complain (verbally), and that was a great win for Crowley.

The quiet of the night, the low sounds of the forest, the crackling of the fire and the solid presence of Halt.

They both had responsibilities and worries, but for tonight, they simply enjoyed each other’s company.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: After Halt revealed his past at the tavern in book eight, Crowley flipped his shit because he thought he knew everything about Halt and wants to know why Halt didn't tell him, and Halt tells him that he didn't because when he met Crowely, his old life didn't matter anymore. ](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/129883173883/after-halt-revealed-his-past-at-the-tavern-in-book)

> ‘What makes you think you can get this King Ferris to listen to you? Does he know you?’ Crowley asked.
> 
> ‘Yes, he knows me all right,’ Halt said. ‘He’s my brother.’

\- The Kings of Clonmel, last two lines in chapter 13.

* * *

As the others left, Crowley cornered Halt—or rather, dragged Halt furiously through the castle to Crowley’s rooms. The moment they entered, Crowley let go, pacing through the room.

Halt closed the door behind them. In a flash, Crowley was walking back towards Halt, crowding him against the door.

‘I can’t—I can’t believe you kept something so _big_ from me!’ Crowley snapped.

Halt folded his arms. ‘It’s not as big as you’re making it out to be. It’s not important.’

Crowley grabbed Halt by the shoulders. ‘Not _important_ ? You—that was your entire childhood, years and years.’ He dropped his hands and turned around. ‘Not _important_ !’ He turned around again. ‘Don’t you think it’s important for us to know that you had a _brother who is the king of Clonmel?_ ’

‘Crowley—’

Crowley gave Halt a quelling look. ‘Any more big secrets you’re keeping from me? Will you even answer honestly?’

‘Nothing quite as big,’ Halt replied dryly.

‘Oh? So maybe you have a half-sister who’s in line to be the next Queen of Celtica? Or maybe a first cousin who’s a warlord in Gallica?’

Halt rolled his eyes and grabbed Crowley’s arms. ‘Of course not,’ he said idly, before he pulled their bodies flush and pressed a kiss onto Crowley’s open mouth.

For a few moments, Crowley struggled, and then suddenly Halt was shoved against the door, Crowley’s mouth hungrily devouring his. Clothes were discarded, dropped unceremoniously onto the floor.

Crowley roughly manoeuvred them to the bed. He pressed Halt down. Crowley’s eyes had darkened, his lips red, his hair tousled.

Halt barely had a moment to take a heaving breath before Crowley attached himself to Halt’s neck, kissing and biting and mixing pleasure with exquisite pain. Halt groaned as Crowley gripped his hips, and Halt tried to arch up, trying to get _some_ friction.

‘We haven’t finished talking yet,’ Crowley said, mouth brushing over Halt’s ear.

‘Have you ever stopped talking?’ Halt retorted.

Crowley growled. He withdrew and promptly flipped Halt over. Halt gasped as rough hands squeezed his arse. Almost immediately, the hands disappeared and a cold liquid dripped down between his arse cheeks.

Halt pressed back as one finger slipped in. ‘ _Yes_ , like that,’ he hissed. Another finger slipped in, and Halt gripped the sheets, focusing on the sensation of Crowley’s fingers. At every brush against his prostate, his cock hardened.

‘How does it feel?’ Crowley said, his voice low and husky.

‘ _Fuck._ ’ Halt was torn between grinding against the bed, or bucking back against Crowley’s finger. ‘ _More_.’

Halt gasped a little as Crowley’s fingers withdrew and the cool air brushed against his arse hole. He could _feel_ it, feel that his hole was fluttering, wet with lube. A hand pressed against Halt’s hip, rubbing, and then Crowley’s cock pressed against his arse, inexorably pushing in. Halt exhaled as the burn was superseded with something much better.

And then Crowley drew back and thrust—over and over and relentless, and Halt squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, meeting every thrust.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Crowley growled, a thrust at every word, and every thrust hitting his prostate.

‘It—it wasn’t important to me,’ Halt gasped. A moan slipped out. ‘ _You_ are.’

Crowley’s hands pressed and rubbed up Halt’s back, and his pace quickened.

‘Fuck, Crowley, I’m—’

Halt arched his back instinctively, and suddenly Crowley’s hand was wrapped around Halt’s cock. Everything blurred and Halt writhed and bucked—he was so _close_. He needed just a bit _more_.

‘ _Halt_.’ Crowley’s voice was strained, heavy with emotion.

It went straight to Halt’s cock and Halt came with a growl, white all over Crowley’s hands and the bedsheets.Very dimly, he was aware of Crowley’s pace stuttering as he came deep inside him, hot and wet.

Crowley collapsed, his body half draped over Halt’s. Halt turned his head and brushed his lips against Crowley’s cheek.

‘I meant it,’ Halt said softly. ‘When I came here and met you—my old life just didn’t matter anymore. Araluen matters. You matter.’

Crowley sighed, but as Halt peppered his face with kisses, Crowley’s lips finally curved into a smile.

‘Fine,’ Crowley muttered gruffly. Halt rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: Halt teaching Crowley to speak Hibernian (Irish)](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/130507020068/halt-teaching-crowley-to-speak-hibernian-irish)

‘It’s the Araluan tongue,’ Halt said for the fifth time.

‘Then it wouldn’t so hard to teach me,’ Crowley retorted.

Halt rolled his eyes. ‘The point is that there’s _nothing_ to teach.’

‘Well, you must admit that Hibernian doesn’t sound like Araluen,’ Crowley said stubbornly.

‘A matter of accent, mostly,’ Halt replied dryly. ‘I recall you saying that you were a good actor. An accent shouldn’t be too hard.’

‘You mistake me with Gil,’ Crowley replied in an equally dry tone. He tried a couple of words with what he remembered the Hibernian accent to be, but he couldn’t get it down right.

Halt on the other hand was trying to conceal a grin. He was unsuccessful, because Crowley turned on him with a scowl.

‘I know you’re laughing,’ Crowley said. ‘You try it. Say something in Hibernian.’

Halt decided to humour Crowley. _‘I think you should leave the speaking to the Hibernians._ ’

Crowley’s eyes lit up. ‘Yes!’ And then he attempted the same sentence.

‘ _I_ ,’ Halt corrected. ‘More of an “oi” sound.’

Crowley nodded. ‘Right.’ And so he tried again. And again, and again…

* * *

_Some hours later…_ (or rather, some minutes later, but they certainly felt like hours to Halt.)

* * *

Halt shook his head when Crowley managed a few phrases with the correct accent. ‘Maybe you should just say that your favourite drink is ouisgeah and be done with it.’

Crowley’s eyes lit up. ‘Why didn’t you say so earlier!’ He rubbed his hands together. ‘Yes, now, Halt, where can I obtain this alcohol?’

Halt barely had time to roll his eyes before being dragged off on Crowley’s next adventure.


End file.
